1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a body motion detector to determine and notify appropriate motion from information on the body motion of a user while making repetitive motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art pitch systems to notify a predetermined period of pitch sound to a user can be used to let the user make motion at a predetermined number of pitches (for example, the number of walking pitches is 120 steps/minute.) while making repetitive motion, such as walking and running. The related art pitch systems are designed to obtain the number of walking pitches from walking time and the consumed calories, which are aimed by the user, and for a user to take a walk in accordance with the pitch sound of the number of walking pitches, thereby to obtain an excellent exercise effect, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 02-007943.